El Poeta Y El Apostador
by Jill Osiris
Summary: YAOI Bakura y Ryou, uno es un frío apostador el otro un romantico poeta, ambos se enamoran solo que uno no lo quiere aceptar pues sabe que lo lastimará y el otro se desvive por su amor ya que ha esperado demasiado por alguien como él...................


Título: El Poeta Y El Apostador Capítulo 1: Forastero

-Ya la tormenta había pasado, la noche y su frescura ya había caído, todo era tranquilo en aquel pueblo situado en medio de la nada casi en un desierto, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor y sus brillo reluciente caía suavemente en cada casa de aquel lugar, sobre la azotea de una de las casas la sombra de una persona se distinguía, era un joven el cual disfrutaba de la vista de la noche, era un joven de piel blanca, hermosos ojos cafés llenos de luz y amor, facciones delicadas y finas y cabellos blancos largos y alborotados , el chiquillo miraba tan emocionado aquella luna la cual casi se posaba frente a el para que este siguiera adorandorándola-

Oh! Hermosa luna, tu que desde ese hermoso sendero sin fin que tienes a tu alrededor iluminado por las esperanzas y deseos del soñador, luna de resplandor de plata y belleza que no mata, te pido por piedad traerme a mi verdadero amor antes de que este frágil corazón explote de desesperación y deseo, en mis sueños solo lo siento más no lo veo, siento su piel es un poco áspera, tiene un olor a dulce y a muerte, me intriga su misterio, sus cabellos se enredan como para protegerse el uno al otro, y sus labios oh sus suaves labios, que añoro besar, los he sentido mas no los he probado, a su cuerpo lo invade un calor muy tierno pero de el se apodera una frialdad despiadada…Luna que desde tus aposentos cubres a cualquier forastero, acogiéndolo con tu amor y dulzura, trae a este corazón soñador el verdade……

Si no bajas de ahí lo único que traerás será un gran resfriado –dijo mofándose una mujer de edad ya muy avanzada-

-el joven sonrió angelicalmente sin dejar de mirara el cielo-

Anda Ryou, la cena esta lista –dijo la anciana en un tono muy amable-

Ya voy, es que…-volteo hacia la anciana-usted cree que alguien me pueda corresponder?

No veo por que no, eres un niño muy apuesto, además eres muy codiciado por las jovencitas y tambien por algunos chicos he? –con una mirada picara y en tono de regaño-

Pero es que… bueno tu sabes, todos los de aquí saben lo que me pasó-bajando la mirada-

Aaa pero… el que te haya sucedido aquello, no significa que nadie te pueda querer, además eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo ya lo han de haber olvidado –consolándolo con sus palabras desde abajo- -Ryou le dio una sonrisa y volvió a mirar a la Luna- "no lo creo" en un momento bajo si

Date prisa mi pequeño niño! No todos los días cenamos tan rico –dijo graciosamente entrando con su caminar cansado a su casa-

-De los ojos del peliblanco brotaron apenas dos lagrimas, las cuales secó apresuradamente para luego bajar a cenar-

-Después de atragantarse por comer tan rápido la anciana comenzó a hacer plática-

Ryou, he estado pensando…

En que? –sin dejar de degustar sus alimentos-

Una anciana como yo, vieja cansada y arrugada como pasita –lo ultimo lo dice para hacer reír al peliblanco y da resultado pues este comienza a toser para después reír- ya no puede tener este tipo de vida –dijo con un tono más cansado de lo común-

Como?

No creo que este viejo corazón pueda aguantar un año más mi niño…

-Ryou, bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza, ya que le dolía saber que su único ángel de la guarda pronto lo dejaría solo sin previo aviso-

Pero no te pongas triste, si te estoy diciendo esto es por que, no quiero dejarte desamparado, es por eso que he decidido que en cuanto me paguen nos iremos a alguna ciudad lejos de este pueblo y allí…

Morirás? –dijo algo molesto-

Hijo, tu mas que nada debes comprender que estando aquí te daría muchos problemas, en la ciudad hay doctores y enfermeras que me cuidarán noche y día hasta el momento final…

Pero –acercando sus manos a las de la anciana- para mi no sería ninguna molestia cuidarte, y más cuando tu de pequeño me diste un hogar…

Entiende, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mi… si tu te quedas aquí te será muy difícil salir de este pueblo…

-Ryou asintió y le regalo una tierna sonrisa a la señora- esta bien…

Además, puede que te encuentres a alguien por allá, no crees? Y piénsalo puedes encontrar trabajo, puedes vender tus bellos poemas…

Mmm –mustió- ya oíste a todos los de aquí, creen que son basura

Ellos que van a saber de poesía son un montón de incultos que no saben apreciar el arte… -dijo con un tono orgulloso- entonces aceptas irte de aquí?

-después de un silencio no muy largo Ryou contestó-

Claro

Bueno, entonces… a dormir pequeño, mañana tenemos que salir a tratar de venderle al señor James nuestros dos caballos… descuida –dijo la anciana alzando el tono al percatarse de que Ryou iba a poner objeción- el los cuidará muy bien…

Bien, entonces vamos a dormir…

En un momento subiré mi niño, no te preocupes por mí, solo necesito tomar las píldoras que me dio ese doctor de mal carácter

-Ryou sonrió y subió a su habitación, ya ahí se comenzó a desvestir para luego colocarse su vestimenta, subir a su cama y cobijarse para quedar placidamente dormido, arrullado por el cantar de los grillos y las gotas de agua que quedaban en la azotea y caían en algunos objetos de metal-

-Dormido, el peliblanco comenzó a actuar muy raro pues tenía la misma pesadilla que lo atormentaba cuando era niño y en algunas fases de su apenas pasada adolescencia-

/Sueño De Ryou/

-Ahora estaba en su pueblo, había mucha gente afuera de sus casas, todas esas miradas sin duda estaba dirigidas hacia el pequeño niño peliblanco de apenas siete años, todos estaban en silencio excepto un hombre robusto el cual traía consigo un látigo, con el que de vez en cuando golpeaba furiosamente a Ryou, mientras las demás personas miraban estupefactos la escena-

Ya no me pegues papito… por favor! –gritaba con fuerza y dolor el niño-

Cállate –dijo el señor proporcionándole una bofetada muy fuerte al niño haciéndolo estrellarse contra el piso- no me llames padre! Es una vergüenza serlo! Es una vergüenza decir que soy padre de un vil ladrón cuando ni siquiera lo soy !

Ryou –miró a su padre muy extrañado-

Si como acabas de escuchar mocos! Yo no soy tu padre, eres un recogido, y que gusto me da! –escupiéndole en la cara y pateándolo en el estomago-

Amárrenle las manos -ordenó- y traigan mi caballo

-Después de amarrarle las manos al niño, le despojaron de sus prendas excepto por la que cubría su hombría y el resto de la soga con la que lo habían atado se la dieron a su padre quien ya estaba montado en su caballo.

El hombre indicó al caballo comenzar a correr lo más fuerte que podía, obligando así que Ryou corriese lo más rápido que podía si es que no quería lastimarse mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, después de casi media hora de correr el niño no pudo más y se dejó caer, siendo arrastrado por el suelo, el cual no tenía piedad con su frágil cuerpo.

El según padre de Ryou no sintió piedad por él haciendo que el caballo acelerara más su paso por todos los caminos de aquel pueblo en donde afuera de las casas estaba los habitantes que miraban al niño algunos con pena y tristeza y otros con desprecio y risas-

Miren todos –gritaba el hombre que iba sobre el caballo- este es el vivo ejemplo de la vergüenza, del asco de todo el mal, este bastardo nunca ha sido y nunca será mi hijo, y con que felicidad lo digo ya que nunca me hubiera perdonado engendrar a este bastardo que nos ha engañado a todos con su cara de angelito, saben esta basura tiene un demonio por dentro, y tenemos que eliminar a los demonios para darles su merecido…….

-en ese momento el niño se desmayó y cuando despertó estaba atado a un poste, el chiquillo se imaginaba que lo quemarían al estilo las brujas, pero estaba equivocado-

-había muchisima gente alrededor de el peliblanco, y le gritaban groserías, le escupían, le arrojaban piedras y basura, al tiempo en que se reían sin parar de él-

-Después de varias horas bajo el sol, soportando insultos y demás lo llevaron a una especie de celda (como las celdas de castigo para los reos) fuera de la casa de su padre, en donde no tuvo que comer, y en donde solo dormía con la única prenda que tenía y por si fuera poco el frío que tenía su malvado padre le había vaciado una gran cantidad de agua helada casi con lo hielos ahí, y por cada grito que el niño daba el hombre le golpeaba duramente…. ya pasada la media noche el niño ya estaba dormido, más de un momento a otro despertó debido a que un hombre desconocido para él entró bruscamente a su celda y por más que gritaba abusaba de el violenta y salvajemente, el niño gritaba con desesperación a su padre para que lo auxiliara, pero después de que nadie apareció comprendió que su padre había sido responsable de aquello que estaba pasándole.

Cuando el hombre sació sus deseos salió y se burlo del niño, quien estaba en una esquina del cuarto abrazado de si mismo en donde un pequeño rayo de luz de luna lo iluminaba y consolaba, pues lloraba sin poder parar-

-Ryou en ese momento despertó casi llorando, se levantó de su cama, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de su casa muy silenciosamente para luego salir de su casa solo a caminar-

-A lo lejos en un caballo a paso acelerado se dirigía al pueblo un joven peliblanco, muy parecido a Ryou solo que este tenía una mirada fría-

"bien ya los perdí pero me refugiaré aquí por algunos días, que espero sean pocos y con ellos ganar mi sustento" jajaja –comenzó a reír mientras entraba al pueblo con su caballo-

-Ryou quien caminaba tranquilamente por la entrada del pueblo, vio venir a aquel extraño muchacho el cual venía riendo en voz alta, por lo que Ryou se escondió tras las sombra de una casa que había por ahí, no alcanzó a distinguir el rostro del muchacho ya que llevaba un sombrero (como el de indiana johns) café, y una chaqueta y un pantalón del mismo color, pero eso no le impidió sentir como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, aunque en ese momento lo único que hizo fue seguir al hombre con mucha cautela-

-el forastero entró pavoneándose a la única cantina que ahí había y sacar su baraja-

Algún valiente que desee jugar una partida de póker contra mi, un pobre diablo, que no tiene más que su baraja y unas cuantas monedas de oro que apostar –dijo con una gran sonrisa que cubría un poco su orgullo y altanería-

Jajaja –rieron todos los borrachos que había y que tambien estaban jugando o discutiendo-

Que no hay ningún hombre aquí? –sabiendo que hací provocaría a algún tonto-

Pues aquí estoy yo –contestó un hombre sonriendo maliciosamente-

Muy bien, a jugar –sonriendo tambien maliciosamente-

-en ese momento entró Ryou, haciendo escapar algunos suspiros de los hombres y una que otra prostituta que había-

-Hola bonito, que lindo estas, ssss chiquito, eran algunos de los cometarios que hacían los borrachos y las mujeres, haciendo que el chiquillo se sonrojara y buscara despistadamente al que había causado demasiado alborota a su corazón, su búsqueda terminó al verlo jugar cerca de la barra de la cantina, por lo que se dirigió con el encargado de las bebidas-

El pequeño Ryou bebiendo? –dijo el viejo, que ya conocía a Ryou-

En realidad si –diciendo nervioso para despistar, observando como jugaba el peliblanco contra el otro-

Lo conoces? –refiriéndose al otro peliblanco- se parece mucho a ti

No, no lo conozco –respondió sonrojado- em me permites tu baño?

Solo funciona el de los clientes

Y donde esta?

Por allá –señalando hacia una de las esquinas-

-Ryou se dio cuenta de que era una buena idea ir al baño, después de todo pasaría y por fin vería el rostro del forastero, ya que no lo había podido ver debido a ese molesto sombrero-

Aunque tengo que advertirte que algún borracho podría pasarse de listo

Sere cuidadoso

Bueno –dijo algo burlón-

-Ryou pasó por la mesa en donde estaba el desconocido mas antes vio con atención el juego de su contrincante para luego mirar con facilidad los ojos del forastero, el cual tambien lo miraba de una manera especial, casi hipnotizado, Ryou sonrió seductoramente y de repente se acercó un poco al forastero y suavemente le susurró-

Es todo tuyo…

-después de que le dijo aquello volvió a regresar con el encargado y le dijo-

Cambie de parecer nos vemos –y salió de ahí para luego preguntarse por que había actuado de esa forma. Regresó a su casa-

-Mientras tanto el forastero seguía desconcertado y siguió el consejo del peliblanco, ganando así la partida y luego dirigiéndose con el encargado-

Quien era el?

El peliblanco?

Si

El es Ryou…. Te gusto verdad?

Claro que no, es solo que

Naaa eso es lo que todos dicen, primero se niegan y luego lo aceptan jajajajaja

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
